Naruto: NeoDragon King
by Fallensoulfox
Summary: Sorry not very good at short summaries, so summary is inside. NarutoXHarem


Naruto: Neo-Dragon King

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki, the third jinchūriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko, was supposed to be seen as a hero. Instead he was seen as the Kyuubi itself. But the Kyuubi's defeat had not gone unnoticed, now one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, the Ryu:jin( Dragon God/King) Siodenos, has had enough, taking young Naruto to become his successor and to bring back the glory of the dragon kind.

**Author Notes: This is the first Fanfiction that I have done in a while mostly due to writers block and my Navy squadron constantly changing things around on us. To those who have been or are currently reading my Star Fox fanfic, note that I have NOT given up on it, I am just trying to get past a sever case of writers block and will most likely have to play through the game again in order to progress the way that I want to with it. **

**Please also note that this will be a harem fic and there will be a poll to help determine who some of the lucky girls are going to be. Also input and reviews are greatly appreciated and will be responded to in each chapter, flames however will be deleted with no if's, and's, or buts' about it. **

**(Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, only my OC.)**

**Current Harem:**

**Sakura, Hinata, Fem Kyuubi, Tenten, Ino, Anko, Hanabi (you will see why she is in later), and an OC named Natsumi Uchiha**

Prologue:

'Normal Talk'

'_Normal Thought'_

'**Dragon/Demon Talk'**

'_**Dragon/Demon Thought'**_

Kami, the goddess of life and creation who rules over the heavens, she who created the Elemental Countries and the world it rests. Yami, the goddess of death and destruction, sister to Kami, she rules over the underworld and hell. These two sisters keep the balance over the cosmos, life and death, light and dark, yin and yang. Through them is the world allowed to exist. Then there are the lesser gods and goddesses who serve under them, Amaterasu, goddess of the sun whose flames hold the power to burn for seven days and nights. Tsukuyomi, goddess of the moon, who holds the power to craft the most powerful illusions in existence. Susano, god of storms, who wields impenetrable armor and whose sword and bow can strike down even the gods. Tozi, goddess of nature, who rules over all living animals and plants. Through them, the cycle of life continues, unaltered and ever moving.

But there is one who exists, not as a god, but as a mortal being whose power surpasses all, dwarfing that of even Kami's and Yami's. The Ryu:jin, or Dragon God, Siodenos. He has watched mankind since it's ancient times, has seen its rise, fall, and reincarnation of the millennia. He is the last of the dragon kind, outliving even his own decedents, long has he wished for death only to be denied and continued to live on as the watcher of humanity. It was he who granted the Rinnegan Eye to the Rikudō Sennin to defeat the Jubi No Ookami, who then divided it in to nine different beasts. It was he who helped the man discover chakra, which was merely a part of the power that he possessed and that Siodenos felt humanity deserved to relearn. From there he chose to move back into the shadow's, after making the Rikudō Sennin swear upon his very soul never to reveal his existence. The elder dragon watched as humanity once again became embroiled in the fires of war, fueled by the very gift that he gave them. But amongst this, he found the lighter side of humanity. Its capacity for love and kindness, carrying and forgiveness. Among them, two humans stood out. Minato Namikaze, a young man driven by loyalty and honor, whose compassion for his companions was only matched by his fierce devotion to protect them. And Kushina Uzumaki, a fiery young woman whose red hair matched her temper, who placed her friends and family first and foremost. It was these two humans who gave him hope for humanity.

However things never work out as they hope, as the two humans that he had placed his lasted vestiges of faith into died, so did his faith in humanity, save for one small baby. The newborn child of the two and third jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Siodenos swore to him self to watch over their child, and place his faith in humanity once more.

_Five years after the defeat of the Kyuubi_

Siodenos watched from his lair, the large castle structure easily accommodating his massive size. At over 300 meters in length with a wing span of over twice that, he easily out sized even the most massive of summons, even the Biju don't measure up to him. His white scales glowed with an ethereal power, while his cobalt black claws and horns seemed to absorb all light. Violet silted eyes like the most deep of amethysts, with feathered wings that gave him an almost angelic look. He watched as the now five year old Naruto ran for his life from a growing mob of both civilian and shinobi who wished to exact revenge, believing him to be the Kyuubi. It sickened him and with each passing day, his infinite patience was quickly running out. He had watched as the boy was beaten, stabbed, poisoned, burned, tortured, starved, even with the so called body guards watching, sometimes even helping. He had watched when Naruto was thrown out onto the street at the tender age of three, only to live of what he could find in the trash. Siodenos's claws cut into the stone floor as his anger grew, what's worse is that he knew that the gods and goddesses where watching, and not lifting a finger to help him.

Suddenly he felt an additional presence with him, one of his large violet eyes moving to the intruder into his domain. There stood a woman, a absolutely breath taking woman by human standards. Standing at 175 cm with long silky black hair that reached down to her ankles. She was dressed in a low cut black kimono with red and blue flames which served to enhance her large DD-cup bust and perfect hourglass figure. Her face was sharp and angular with high cheek bones and obsidian black eyes. This was Yami, goddess of death and twin sister to Kami.

Siodenos snorted in annoyance, "**What do you want goddess?"**

Yami merely gave a smirk, a proud, confident one, "Who says I am her for anything dragon?"

Siodenos narrowed his eyes and moved his massive head directly in front of her, "**You would not be here else wise. Now speak or be gone, you presence is as unwelcome as you company.**"

Yami narrowed her eyes and released a bit of her power, "You forget who you speak to lizard." Once the words had left her mouth did she truly regret them as the ancient dragon directed a killing intent so powerful it made her legs buckle and sweat appear as her face went from confident to scared shitless in a mere moment, "**NO, IT IS YOU WHO FORGETS WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO. DO NOT FORGET THAT I CAN JUST AS EASILY ERASE YOU EXISTANCE AS YOUR SISTERS. DO NOT TEST ME!**" The pure power rolling off of Siodenos easily eclipsed her own by hundreds of fold.

Truthfully, she had forgotten who she was speaking to and now she had pissed off a being that _could _kill her and Kami, _easily. _The killing intent receded and she could breath once again, but Yami knew that she was on very thin ice now, "My apologizes Dragon God. I had forgotten." Siodenos snorted but said nothing, allowing her to speak her peace, "I wish to ask, do you plan to help the boy, Naruto?"

He looked at her with a piercing glare, "**Like you should have been this entire time?**" Yami flinched at the tone, but said nothing. She did want to help him but could not as gods could not interfere with mortal affairs. They both knew this but Siodenos felt that it was nothing more than bullshit, an excuse to keep them from getting their hands dirty. His gaze shifted to the boy, "**I plan to make him my heir.**"

That caught her completely by surprise, and left her speechless. It was completely unheard of for a human to be chosen for such a thing, let alone a child, "Why him? Surely there must be others who are just as worthy?" The elder dragon's eye's shifted back to her, his gaze bearing down like the weight of the very world had been placed squarely on her shoulders, "**You would like to think that wouldn't you? I have found no others worthy of the gift I plan to give.**" Siodenos's eyes narrowed, "**Lest you plan to try to stop me.**" Yami watched as he began to gather his power, an infinite strength that appeared to be endless. Tonight was the last night he would stand idly by. Tonight he would do what he should have done years ago. The very fabric of space and time seemed to warp around him as his body was covered in a ethereal white glow, "**Go back to your heavens goddess, go back and tell them that from this night forward, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is now my heir!" **A massive pillar of white energy rose to the heaven's as the great dragon spread his wings and roared, "**TONIGHT, HE SHALL BE COME THE NEXT DRAGON KING!"**

**Comments: So what do you think? I tried to get a good hook going there, so please write me reviews so that I can do better with the upcoming chapters. Also please vote in the poll in my account, every vote helps! ~_Fallensoulfox_~**


End file.
